Reinvention Of The Past
by UKnowULoveMeMarshmallowLoVers
Summary: Random what if scenarios and alternate turn of events... Note: Logan and Veronica will only be paired with each other but there may be scenes that do not revolve around them. Summary of each chapter will be at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Roomies

**Summary for chapter: What If Veronica was Mac's roommate instead of Parker?  
**

**Set in: Season 3, Episode one  
**

**~~VM~~  
**

"Dad, dad," Veronica says stopping her father's rambling. "I'll be fine. Mac's my roomy, remember? She could totally crush anyone with the use of her super computer skills while I taser their ass."

"Veronica, it's your first time living away from home, like this," He gestures to the door.

"It had to happen sometime; besides weren't you the one that suggested it," She gave him a pointed look.

"I was joking; obviously you're losing your touch if you didn't catch on," He pouts.

"Dad, you and Alicia are getting a house soon," She adds softly trying to show him that he would not be alone. If he was going to be alone, she would not have decided to live on campus.

"You're always welcome; no matter where I am, Veronica, I'm still your father."

"I know dad, I meant, who am I gonna have bunk beds with? Wallace is living on campus as well."

"You're okay with this right?"

"Aw look at you, all teenage boy-ish," She teases her father.

"Veronica."

"Dad, seriously, I'm happy for you. There's no better woman than Alicia for you-"

"Is she talking you into making us stay together and have bunk beds again?" Wallace asks suspiciously.

"Wallace, we've been planning this since high school! Don't give up now!" She looks at him with wide eyes.

Wallace rolls his eyes

"Are you and Wallace planning on eloping? 'Cause I might have a problem with that," Logan quips his eyebrows fully knowing Veronica and Wallace are almost siblings and smiles.

"Damn! I was really looking forward to my Vegas wedding with the weirdo doing the Elvis Presley impersonation," Veronica makes a fake disappointed face.

"Veronica, don't joke about that," Keith says shaking his head. "Remember your friend? She did exactly that only that was because their family was a war zone," Keith says wide eyed but knows Veronica won't do that with Wallace, he's not so sure about Logan though.

"Relax dad, I ain't getting hitched in Vegas," She smiles wickedly and adds, "Yet."

"Veronica? Are there anymore boxes?" Mac yells as she comes into sight.

"No, this was the last box," Logan says and looks at Veronica, "How did you fit so many stuff in your apartment anyway?" Logan asks.

"If I tell ya, I'd have to kill ya," She winks at him as he goes into the room to help Mac.

"Well I gotta get back to my room, peace out!"

"The hippie thing really ain't working for you Wallace," Veronica calls out.

"And neither is your wanna be from the hood thing," He calls back with a laugh.

"Well honey, I guess this is it," He looks sad.

"I'm gonna be fine dad and you have Alicia there, you won't miss me that much," She hugs him and whispers, "I love you dad."

"I love you too Kiddo, and remember once a week, dinner!"

"Yeah dad, wouldn't miss it for the world," She says sincerely.

"I'll be going then," He prolongs but he turns around to leave.

"Dad," She calls and hugs him again, "Take care of your back."

"Always the bossy one," He shakes his head.

"Yeah I am."

She smiles sadly as he dad leaves.

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan asks, she looks at him and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, it's just gonna be different."

"Yeah," he whispers hugging her. "Who was the girl that got hitched at Vegas?" He asks and she stiffens a bit nevertheless she answers him.

"Yolanda."

"Oh," He doesn't know what else to say, "You're friends with her?"

"Not really, I apologised, she forgave me. She looked happy in Vegas."

"You went to Vegas?" He raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"No silly, on Skype," She laughs at his expression.

"Hey guys? Some help would be nice," Mac calls to the duo.

~~VM~~

"Damn, Collage is tiring!" Veronica says as she lies on the now clean bed.

"And it hasn't even started yet," Logan shakes his head sitting on the chair

"I just want to sleep," Mac sighs.

"Mac! We have to go outside on the first day of campus," Veronica says her tone obviously disregarded her early statement.

"Well you shouldn't have suggested that we make room 'pretty'," Mac deadpans at the blonde.

"It's better if we get everything done at once so we don't have to worry about anything later on," Veronica says in an obvious voice.

"She lies Mackenzie, she lies. She's a neat freak, everything has to be to the tee," Logan warns.

"Hey, just because I like everything to be kept clean in its correct place doesn't mean I'm a neat freak."

"It kinda does," Mac laughs.

Veronica sticks her tongue out at them.

**~~VM~~**

**I made it random one shot's because I didn't have any idea or want to continue it but I thought it would be a cool one shot.  
**


	2. It's Not Always Your Fault

**AN/ Thanks for the reviews. The last chapter was original meant to be continued but I didn't know how to and I already have a what if from season three, so I let it live as a one shot but if any one wanted to continue it, go ahead. Just let me know so I can read it too :)  
**

**This was also a part from the story I didn't continue... Gotta love LoVe moments.  
**

******Summary: Bench scene revisited. Veronica's response to Logan's guilt. A little bit more openness.**

******~~VM~~  
**

Logan is sitting on a bench, disinterestedly watching people walk by.

"You a bounty hunter, boy?" The raspy voice belongs to Veronica, who is seated next to him on the bench.

Logan smiles as he adopts his position with his arms spread out resting along the back of the bench, legs wide apart.

"I really shouldn't have pushed for the Clint Eastwood marathon. Now I've ruined you. I didn't think it was possible to make you more butch. Stupid, stupid Logan." He looks over at her. "Well, you wanna feel like a man, walk me to class?"

Veronica leans forward, holding out her hand, she replies, "Carry your books?"  
**  
**"Why not?" He picks up the few books next to him as he leans forward to give her a kiss. She takes them as they stand and start to walk. "Guess who I saw on campus today?"

"Some girl going wild? As I understand it, it happens all the time in college. I'm on the verge of it right now."  
**  
**He smirks, "No, Dick, my BFF."

"I thought he was crashing with his dad in the Caymans."

"Naw, he's back."

"You guys talk?"

"Yeah, but it was brief. Shouted his name, flipped me off...the bonds of friendship."

"It was enough of a struggle getting you into Hearst, how do you think he managed it?"

"Well, his mom remarried Schwarzenegger's business manager."

"Ah."

"Yeah. I'm sure a call from the Governor can get you into most colleges in the state." Logan pauses, suddenly serious. Veronica stops and faces him.

"Hey, uh...people are saying Dick's a mess, you know, on account of his, uh, brother Greg Louganising off of my roof."

"It wasn't your fault Cassidy jumped."  
**  
**"Nothing's ever my fault."

"Logan, it wasn't your fault because it was mine. I'm sorry," She ducks her head but her voice is troubled and Logan knows that she must believe that.

"Veronica it wasn't-" She cuts him off.

"My fault?" She finishes with a shake of her head and takes a deep breath, "You know if that's the case then it wasn't yours." She looks him earnestly in the eyes.

"I-" Veronica doesn't give Logan time to put himself down.

"Logan, I'm the reason he was up there in the first place," She hates remembering that night but she's not going to let Logan leave with him feeling that way. She knows it's her fault but she doesn't feel entirely bad though she knows Logan would. It's Beaver's fault, it's partly her fault but it's in no way Logan's fault.

"You didn't do anything other than save me," She feels genuinely grateful and looks at him in the eye with her voice starting to break.

"And I'd hate if you weren't happy about that or give yourself credit for it," She pauses but continues before Logan can say anything. "If you weren't there Logan, I'd be dead and I would have died thinking that my dad was dead." She sobs, willing her tears not to spill and Logan pulls her in for a hug, he holds her tightly wanting to take away her pain.

"Hey, I'm sorry," He whispers as he tries to comfort her.

"No, please don't be." She comes out of his embrace but their bodies are still close enough to be touching. "Don't be sorry that you saved me and don't apologise for him." She orders sternly. "I know I blamed you for a lot of things but even I know this wasn't your fault," She says with determination. "Actually a lot of things weren't your fault," She adds softly.

"Veronica..." She tips on her toes and kisses him.

"You're gonna be late for class," She whispers indicating the end of that topic for now because she really does not want to be seen crying on campus.

"I don't have to go, what I have to do is be with you now." He looks at her with concern.

"Hey, I'm the one that's worrying about you."

"I'm fine," He dismissed her worry.

"Logan, you have to go to class."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"As long as you are," She lightly graces her lips on his but he captures her lips with his, prolonging their parting.

"Okay." He presses his forehead to hers.

Logan bends down to give Veronica a quick peck, takes his books from her and walks away. Veronica watches him go with concern.


	3. One Drunk Veronica

**Summary: What if the amount of alcohol in Dick's flask was enough to make Veronica tipsy or maybe a little drunk? What if drunk Veronica likes to dance?**

Veronica steps into the elevator with dread.

'_Things I'd rather do than attend this party solo. Seven minutes of heaven with Scott Peterson...'_  
**  
**"Hold the door!" A familiar blonde surfer boy called out.

_'Ride the space elevator with Dick...'_

He manages to catch the elevator door before it shuts and enters into the lift. "Always the lady. You came. Good for you. Thought something like this would be unbelievably awkward."

"Your fly's open."

"I know. Party ritual."

Veronica frowns and looks over at him as he dips his head back and takes a swig from his flask. Veronica holds out her hand for it, she definitely needs liquor courage. He is surprised at her gesture for the flask but he gives it to her. She looks at the open flask for a moment and decides it's best if she wipes the mouth of the flask.

"Veronica Mars! What's that line about the beginning of some sort of friendship?"

Veronica throws back her head for a long drink. By the time she hands it back to Dick, the flask was fairly light.

Mac looks around the party, a worried look on her face. She notices Veronica and Dick enter the suite.

"Later," Dick says and passes Veronica to head into the party. Mac heads for Veronica.

"Hey Mac!" Veronica says cheerfully,_ damn what was in that thing?_ "Why are you looking at me like that?" Veronica asks cautiously.

"Sorry. I was afraid you were trying to get back at Logan somehow by coming as Dick's date."

"You know something Mackie," Veronica purses her lips and swung a hand over Mac's shoulder. "That's not such a bad idea." Mac is stunned to hear that leave Veronica's lips. "But then again I don't want to make it a trait of dating ex's best friends. You know?" Suddenly Veronica looks at Mac with a mixture of seriousness and concern. "Dick's like the only family he has left and Logan's the only family Dick has left." She admits sadly. She was once Logan's family. At least she thought she was. "That's why I never objected their 'bromance'." Veronica sighs.

Mac is stunned at Veronica's words. And she can't help noticing that Veronica looks a little too tipsy.

Suddenly Veronica's entire mood changes from a sad sigh to a cheerful shout, "Mac-Attack! Attack and defend the new couch opening! I'm gonna get something to drink. Want anything?"

"No, just come back with your legs on the ground," Mac comments with amusement at her friends quick change in moods.

"Where else would they be, silly?" Veronica gave her a toothy grin. "Cartwheels are so high school!" She says with a high pitched voice.

Veronica gets a sealed beer, pops it open and downs it. She drinks half the can and then spots Wallace and Piz.

"Wallace!" She calls through the noise and waves at them. She drinks as much as she can before she heads over to them.

"Hey Papa bear!" She hugs him. "Piznarski!" She greets but doesn't let go of Wallace to hug him.

"Hey, you made it," Wallace says and easy notes that she drank a little too much, she never could hold her liquor.  
**  
**"Hey," Piz greets with a look of uncertainty.

"Where were you?" Veronica pouts. "If it wasn't for Dick I would have arrived alone!"

"You came with Dick?" Wallace asks with astonishment.

"Here you go, boys," Miranda holds drinks for both Piz and Wallace.

"Heya! I'm Mars, Veronica Mars," She introduces herself with her James Bond accent.

"Miranda Apfel," She says and looks at Veronica with amusement.

Suddenly Veronica's mood had changed again and looked at the girl with bright eyes as if she had the most awesome idea.

"Miranda! Do you sing? I feel like singing! Come sing with me." Veronica didn't allow the girl to reply to her.

Suddenly the music changed to the song of Britney Spears, 'Me Against The Music'. The crowd was very much intrigued and gathered around to watch.

"**All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner, take it down"**

Logan's mouth drops open when he sees it's Veronica drawing all the attention. He couldn't believe that she was here singing Britney Spears. And who was the girl she was with? Logan couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Oh my god," Mac says as she watches the scene unfold.

"**It's me against the music  
Uh huh, it's just me," **Veronica says in a slurry voice

Logan thought Veronica sounded sexy and she hadn't even begun singing as yet.

"Dude, that's Ronnie," Dick says with a surprised look.

"_**And me**_**," **The girl Miranda adds.

"Dude, did Veronica steal my date?" Piz questions with confusion.

Wallace looks at Piz and then at Veronica, and he just shakes his head.****

"No one cares  
It's whippin' my hair," Veronica smirks as she throws her hair and brought it back up. Logan's mouth went dry as he watches her and her tousled hair. ** "It's pullin' my waist," **She pulls Miranda by her waist; the girl looks shocked but tries to keep up with the petite blonde. All the guys in the room were already drooling. Well, most.

"**To hell with stares," **Veronica sings looks directly at Logan and her smirk grew at his expression.** "The sweat is drippin' all over my face**_**."**_

Parker glares at Veronica when she notices, before Veronica could even start singing how Logan was staring.

"_**And no one's there,"**_ Miranda sings, she didn't dance as much as Veronica but Veronica was intoxicated and very energetic.

Veronica didn't know why but she wants to watch Logan watching her. She didn't watch him the whole time but she snuck glances and was pleased with his expressions.

"**I'm the only one dancin' up in this place," **Veronica sings as she went down in a squat and came back up the next second.

Logan's mouth opened wider and Parker huffs. "Close your mouth before you catch flies," She mutters but Logan didn't hear her.

"_**Tonight I'm here," **_Miranda echoes.

"**Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone"**

The two girls sing together. Everyone notices the way Veronica and Logan were looking at each other, well everyone who knew them, and weren't drooling over the girls.

"Dude," Dick drags without taking his eyes off the two girls. "Did you turn Ronnie, gay?"

Logan swallows and silently prays that he hadn't. He then wants to punch Dick for the way he was watching Veronica and for bringing up that possibility.

"Shut up Dick," Logan snarls.

"**If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'ma take a you on"  
**  
Veronica feels more and more intoxicated with each step and each note she sings and each time she looks at Logan. She really wants to be dancing on him instead of where she was dancing.

"**All my people on the floor  
**_**Let me see you dance,**__**let me see ya"**_**  
All my people wantin' more  
**_**Let me see you dance,**__**I wanna see ya"**_

Wallace is shocked by Veronica but he hadn't seen her have fun in such a long time. She'd never admit it to anyone but she was crushed when she broke up with Logan, he knew that Logan was the love of her life and that Veronica was the love of Logan's life. That's why he'd told Veronica to break it to Piz gently but the girl was always oblivious to the men around her.****

"All my people, 'round and 'round"

Veronica spins around and then laughs when she finished her line. Logan smiles, it'd been too long since he'd heard her laugh.  
**  
**_**"Let me see you dance, let me see ya  
**_**All my people in the crowd  
**_**Let me see you dance, I wanna see ya"**_

"What did you give her?" Mac yanks Dick's arm and she glares at him once he's at her eye level.

"What are you talking about?" Dick asks confused.

"Veronica," Mac gestures to the blonde dancing on stage.

Logan's ears perk up at the conversation next to him.

"Nothing, she took my flask and downed it on her own free will!" He defends.

Logan frowns, "Dick, you let Veronica drink of your flask?" Logan asks at him, Dick always had the strong stuff and if Veronica 'downed' it; that was bad.

"She took it!"

"Idiot!" Logan punches his shoulder.

"Dude, she did it because of you!" Dick retaliates. Mac pinches his arm and he exclaims, "Ow!" He then glares at her. "Dudes, y'all are ruining the show!"_**  
**_**  
**_**"So how would you like a friendly competition?  
Let's take on the song**_**  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long"**

A guy went up and starts to dance with Veronica. Logan sends the guy a death glare and suddenly he's very angry. He clenches his jaw and he clenches and unclenches his fists.

"_**We're almost there**_**  
I'm feelin' it bad, and I can't explain"**

The guy starts to get closer to Veronica and she starts to become uncomfortable. She slowly backs away from him, attempting to be discrete.  
**  
**_**"My soul is bare**_**  
My hips are movin' at a rapid pace"  
**  
That was it, he couldn't stand it, he went up to them and grabs the guy by his shirt and punches him. The music stops and everyone is silent except for Logan who punches the guy again. Everyone stares in shock.

Veronica starts to feel sick when she stopped dancing and starts to stumble when a waiter pushes in a trolley with a large cake.

Logan continued to punch the guy until a few guys attempt to pull him off.

She notices the cake and it had a picture of Logan and Parker, tears prickles in her eyes and before she knew what happened, she pukes all over the cake.

"Oh my god, Veronica!" Mac gasps with worry. Logan hears Veronica's name and immediately throws the guy aside. He turns around and sees Veronica lean over coughing.

"Oh my..." Veronica's eyes are wide. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaims when she realises what she did.

"Veronica, are you okay?" Logan asks with concern as he rubs her back.

Veronica slips out of his touch and runs out the room. Logan is filled with worry; he watches her retreating figure with concerned eyes and then decides to follow her.

Veronica is almost at the elevator but she feels pain in her tummy, she crunches forward and places her hand over it.

"Veronica!" He calls with fear. "Baby?" He says when he noticed her tears.

"Logan, it hurts," She cringes.

Logan couldn't bear to see her in pain; he leans down to pick her up but she stumbles away. "Baby, please let me help you," He tries to give her a reassuring smile.

"It really hurts," She whispers as a tear slid down her face.

"You're gonna be fine, I promise." In that moment Logan kind of hates alcohol for hurting Veronica.

She shook her head. "It hurts here," She points to her heart. Logan's heart breaks; it wasn't only the alcohol hurting her, it was him.

"Baby, please, come with me," Logan tries to reach out to her but she backs away. The elevator doors open with a ping.

"Go back to your party Logan," She gains control of herself and sounds a bit angry. "Sorry I ruined your cake." She remarks when she's in the lift.

He freezes; as he watches the pained look on her face. He hurt her again.

The elevator doors close and Logan can't feel anything but the horrible feeling in his stomach. He doesn't realise it his eyes were filled with unshed tears but all he wants to do is make sure Veronica feels better.


	4. One Drunk Veronica Part Two

**A/N This is a continuation of One Drunk Veronica hence One Drunk Veronica Part Two. I ended the previous chapter there because that was how the episode had ended, with the elevator door closing. But as a LoVe shipper, I understand your sorrow at them not being a couple at the end so I wrote this. When I began writing, it just flew out of me. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading, it's a really long chapter!**

**~~VM~~**

Logan raced down the staircase with hope to catch her. Not only was she crying but she was in no condition to drive and as far as he knew all her friends were inside his suite.

He sprinted down and thanked the heavens for his elongated legs. When he'd reached the lobby, he saw the elevator door open with people entering in but there was no sight of Veronica. He cursed as he ran outside as an attempt to stop her from leaving.

When he'd gotten outside he spotted his 'fun-sized' as she liked to call herself ex-girlfriend seated on the bench with her hands drowning her face out of the world.

"Veronica," he whispered softly as he squatted on the ground beside her.

Veronica's head flew up; she hadn't expected him to follow her out. Her eyes widened when she noticed they were face to face because of his lowered position. His face was so close to her that if she leaned in a few centimetres they would kiss. She felt her stomach cringe and the vomit come up once more, she hurried away and in the process she knocked Logan over.

He fell to the ground in shock but had quickly gotten to his feet to help Veronica, who had just thrown up in one of the outdoor bins.

"Babe? Baby? Are you okay?" He leaned over and brushed her hair out of her face.

She grunted. "I'm gonna kill Dick Casablancas," she muttered before she puked once more.

"You can't drive like this," he said concerned.

"No duh Shitlock," she mumbled while hunched over.

"Come on," he tried to get her to stand up.

"No, I don't wanna go back there," she refused as she stumbled up and away from him. "I wanna go home," she declared as she started to walk away from him.

"Okay, I'll take you home," he suggested.

"No!" She pushed him away. "Go back to your party Logan; just-just leave me alone."

Logan refused to obey her words. He knew that she needed him and there was no way he was about to leave her. "I'm not gonna do that Veronica, I don't care about the stupid party okay?"

Without missing a beat Veronica retorted, "And what about your stupid girlfriend?" Her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth in shock of the words that came out. "I didn't mean that," she briskly said as she began to walk away from him.

"Logan!" Parker shouted for his attention and walked closer toward them. "What are you doing?" She demanded to know.

"Veronica's sick," he simply stated.

Parker snorted as she retorted, "Veronica's drunk."

"Veronica's fine," Veronica grunted at the two giants that were silently huffing at each other.

"You threw up, three times," Logan pointed out, obviously disagreeing with her statement.

"She says she's fine Logan, whereas I am not."

"Did you drink off Dick's flask too?" Veronica tilted her head as she asked the question with seriousness.

"No," Parker looked at her in confusion.

Logan sighed, he already felt tired of this conversation. "I'm gonna take her home, she's not in any shape to wonder off by herself."

Parker pouted. "Logan, it's my birthday." She then glared. "And you're ditching me for your ex-girlfriend?"

"She's my friend, she's your friend and she's our guest. It's our responsibility-"

"Yeah? When have you ever been responsible? If this were anybody else from our guest list you wouldn't give a damn about them."

"She's our friend!"

Unbeknown to the couple who was now yelling at each other, Veronica slipped away.

~~Logan's Suite~~

"I like Veronica," Miranda said while she pouted at Veronica's absence.

Piz's eyes widened as he gave Wallace a look, 'I told you! Veronica was stealing my date!'

Wallace rolled his eyes and tried to ignore how ridiculous his roommate sounded when he stated, "I'm gonna go after Vee."

"I'll go with you," Mac stated.

"Dude, Logan's already gone after her," Dick told them like they had nothing to worry about because Logan Echolls was on the job.

Wallace snorted. "Logan? He's the reason she got drunk, threw up and ran away in the first place," Wallace snarled.

Dick shook his head in disagreement. "Nah-uh she totally downed my flask all on her own, and Logan was beating up," he turned around and pointed to the guy with a bleeding nose, "that guy and she ran away 'cause she puked all over herself."

"Shut up Dick," Mac growled.

"Make me," Dick mocked.

Mac threw him a look of disgust as she pushed past him to follow Veronica. Dick looked at the party go-ers and frowned, this party blows. "Dude, will I get booze if I come with?"

~~Outside Neptune Grand~~

Logan glanced at Veronica and was shocked to see that the petite woman in question was nowhere in sight.

"Where the fuck is Veronica?" His eyes widened when he looked at the empty space as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Same thing I'd like to know," Wallace glared at Logan.

"You didn't get in an argument with Veronica, right?" Mac quizzed Parker who'd looked at the whiz in disbelief. Mac shrugged as if to say, 'I'm just asking.'

"Yeah, Logan's so got Veronica," Piz remarked sarcastically.

"Dude, you lost Veronica?" Dick's eyes were wide in disbelief and his express as a child watching their favourite hero dropped their favourite leading lady.

Logan swallowed hard.

"Hey Logan!" Tina called. "You might want to get your girlfriend from the bar. I tried to take her away but she tried to get me to dance with her."

Parker's mouth dropped open and she looked at Logan with disbelief, they were broken up for barely a minute and that woman referred to Veronica as Logan's girlfriend already.

Dick's mouth dropped open in excitement. _Logan totally turned Veronica gay! _He laughed.

~~Inside Neptune Grand Bar~~

"Who wants to paaaaaaarty toniiiiight?" Veronica's slurry voice boomed through the speakers as she held the microphone tightly in her grasp. The crowd yelled in chorus that they wanted to and Veronica was very happy with their response as she shouted, "I wanna party tonight! Whoa!" She laughed and the voices around her seemed to do so as well. "I wanna sing! I loooove singing!"

The crowd cheered her on and she began to sing – more like shout out the words. "Ah was workin' in a waitress by the cocktail bar! I think it's true!" The words were off and made the song mean something else entirely.

The crowd seemed to enjoy Veronica's version as she shouted and jumped up and down while she bobbed her head to the beat.

"'Pick cha up and shook 'em up and turned ya around oohh," Veronica badly pronounced the words as she swayed her hips. "Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oooh?"

"I want you! I do!" One of the guys yelled.

Logan came on stage and threw Veronica over his shoulder but Veronica still had the microphone in her hand as she laughed. "I think he wants me toooo ohhh." Logan grabbed it from her hand and handed it to Tina, who'd come in with him. But Veronica still shouted out her song. "'Cause he didn't believe me when I said we're through oooh. He said I didn't need 'em but I didn't believe 'em 'cause we're like gluuuueee. Say you want me baby! Say you want me ooooh," Veronica giggled as everyone in the bar cheered for her.

Logan had taken her outside the hotel, the whole crew followed except Parker and Piz. They debated for a few minutes before deciding that they would all go with Veronica. Logan decided to drive, Dick called shotgun so Wallace, Veronica and Mac sat in the back in that order.

"What in the freakin' name of hell made you think it was a good idea to drink more?" Logan snapped at the blonde.

Veronica pouted like a child caught sneakin' off to her friends party while she was grounded but after a few minutes she beamed and said, "You duh!"

"I never told you that," he glanced at her with a frown as he started his SUV.

Wallace glared at Logan for yelling at his BFF and snapped, "What makes you think that it's a good idea to yell at a drunken person? I doubt she's gonna remember it in the mornin'."

"I never forget things!" Veronica exclaimed astonished. "Y'know back when you liked me?" Her wide eyes and Logan wondered which time she was referring to as he stopped himself from remarking that he still liked her, actually loved her. "And we were like friends?" Her slurry drunken voice sounded drowsy. Logan sighed; she was referring to when Lilly was alive. They never spoke much about the past. "You told me, that the best way to cure a hangover was to drink more!" She shouted in a child-like way in order to prove her point.

She then leaned over to Mac and whispered quite loudly, "he's the one that forgets things y'know. He said I was his epic love, spanning years and continents, lives ruined, bloodshed. Epic. B-but he forgot about that the next mornin'." She forwent the faked whispering tone. Logan always wondered what he had said on the night of alternate prom, Veronica teased him about it but she never told him what she'd said. Now, that he'd heard it he felt as though he'd always known it, like it was always there.

"And-and he forgot about that when he dumped me!" Veronica looked as though she was about to cry. "He dumped me." She leaned away from Mac and into Wallace's chest. "It still hurts Papa Bear," she nuzzled her face into his jacket, hiding it away from the rest of the world. Wallace wrapped his arms around his best friend with concern washing over him.

"It'll be okay Vee," he whispered into her hair as he tried to calm her down. No one except Wallace knew that the petite blonde had started to cry. Wallace protected her, he made sure to cover her up with his arms so that they didn't notice because he knew Veronica wouldn't want Logan and Dick see her cry. Hell, he rarely got to see her cry. He regretted not making her deal with her break up with Logan because when she'd told him she was okay, he knew that she was lying.

"I want the Logan that loves me back," she murmured into Wallace's chest and he was certain that he was the only one that heard it and as much as he hated to admit it he knew that Logan was the only one that could fix Veronica's broken heart.

~~Mars Residence: Next Morning~~

"Oh my god, oh my god, please tell me that I slept my yesterday away and me, drinking, singing and dancing was just a terrible nightmare!" She exclaimed.

Mac felt bad for her friend as she drawled out, "Veronica…"

Veronica started to pace around her room and mumble to herself, "Oh God, this is bad. This is very bad."

"You had your college girl experience and post-break-up melt down. It happens, so I've heard," Mac tried to calm down Veronica.

Logan came into the room with a bright smile and cheery expression. "Good morning Sugarpuss."

Veronica glared at him before her eyes widened and she questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought over your hangover cure," he handed it to her. It smelt terrible and tasted just as bad but it always did the trick. Veronica made a grossed out face but downed the horrible 'cure'.

"He stayed over last night," Mac said when Veronica had finished her drink.

"You knew he was here and you didn't tell me!" She exclaimed. "Why did you stay here anyway?" She questioned Logan.

"Well, I couldn't throw him out, Backup likes him more," Mac complained as her lips settled in a pout.

Veronica's gaze went to Wallace who shrugged and simply said, "You wanted him to stay."

"True, you were like, 'don't you want me baby? Stay with me oooh' and then you kissed me!" Logan stated and looked rather smug about it.

Veronica frowned, "It wasn't a kiss. It was a peck, on the side of your mouth!"

Logan grinned, happy that she remembered that.

"I do not need to hear this," Wallace stated. "I'm taking Backup for a walk while y'all finish your girl talk."

Mac glared at Wallace for leaving her alone with them. "I'll go with you!" She blurted out.

"No!" Veronica objected. "You have to back me up here."

"It's not like I saw it besides I do have to get back to the dorm, Parker's alone and after the break-up," Mac bit her lip. "I'll call ya later."

"Dude! Where's my pants?" Dick shouted from the Mars lounge.

Veronica's mouth dropped open. "What the hell happened last night?" Veronica yelled and all of her friends froze in their positions.

Wallace had Backup's leach in his hand while Backup looked at his owner with eyes of innocence with hope that she'd not be angry with him for fighting with the boy with the shaggy hair. Then Backup glared at Dick and swore that he'd never reveal the whereabouts of the torn pants.

Mac had her hand on the door knob, ready to bolt.

Dick stood in front of the sofa with only his boxer shorts on and a bewildered expression on his face.

Logan stood beside Veronica and he's expression portrayed the expression 'it wasn't me.'

"Well aren't you gonna find out who did it?" Dick looked at Veronica expectantly.

Veronica looked at him weirdly for a second and then sighed when he continued to give her that look. "Did what Dick?"

"Took my pants, duh."

Veronica sighed. "Who took Dick's pants?" Everyone turned to Logan which Dick noticed and then glared at his best friend.

"This is payback for the lesbian thing isn't it?" Dick accused. "Totally isn't my fault if you turned Ronnie gay dude!"

Logan scoffed as he glared back at Dick. "Dude! I didn't take your damned pants!"

"I'm not gay," Veronica denied and sounded offended at Dick's words. Not that she had a problem with lesbians and gays; she just wasn't one of them. Her life would be easier if she were one though.

"I didn't take the pants," Wallace said.

"I'd be scared to even touch his pants," Mac shuddered.

"Did you even come with pants?" Veronica quizzed.

"Did I?" He asked to no one in particular. And then he glared at Backup. "It was him." Dick pointed in accusation. Backup grunted and turned his head away.

"Oh my god Dick, my dog didn't take your pants!" She rolled her eyes at the blonde surfer. Backup wagged his tail, pleased that his mistress was on his side.

"Now, all of you sit!" Veronica commanded. She then pointed at Dick and ordered, "You, put newspaper under your butt!" Dick pouted but grabbed the paper and then sat on the coach. "Explain what happened last night. I remember run-" she corrected herself, "leaving Parker's party and then Logan came after me and then him and Parker started arguing so I went back in and-"

"Got more drunk?" Logan interjected.

"Whatever," Veronica gave him a dirty look. "That's all I remember. There's parts in between but it's kind of fuzzy."

"Well we found you and you were singing 'Don't you want me baby," Wallace provided.

"Way off key, and note, and words, you basically made up your own song," Mac inputted.

"At least it rhymed," Logan complimented with a half-shrug. He'd have to get that video from Dick.

"And Logan was like that Fred and totally picked you up and threw you over his shoulders and like totally saved you from more embarrassment," Dick said proudly and then gave Logan a wink as to say, 'I totally got you covered dude.' Which Logan returned with a glare, he knew Veronica was not going to be happy with that bit off information.

"Who the hell is Fred?" Veronica gritted.

Dick gave her a bizarre look and said, "Flintstone, Fred Flintstone. Dude's awesome."

"Wow, Dick watches something other than porn," Mac remarked.

"You threw me over shoulder!" She fired at Logan.

"Totally caveman style, he's rockin' the rock age!" Dick laughed.

Dick really wasn't Logan's favourite person at the moment. He smirked and countered, "You seemed to like it last night, you were like, 'say you like me baby'."

Veronica huffed.

"Anyway we took you home after that."

"So how did this happen?" She gestured to everyone.

"Well, Logan wanted to take you home and I wouldn't let you go home alone with him," Wallace answered.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't die while they killed each other," Mac explained which Veronica lifted an eyebrow to.

"Dude, you're a fun drunk!" Dick exclaimed excitedly. "And my promised threesome was a total scam to get back at me."

Veronica didn't even want to ask about that. "And when we got here?" Veronica inquired.

"Logan refused to let anyone drive his car and he didn't want to leave your side," Dick said sourly. He'd really wanted to go back to the Grand because Veronica's dog clearly wanted to kill him in his sleep. If the dog hadn't been locked in Veronica's room, he'd have walked to the Grand or something.

"And I wasn't gonna leave you alone with him," Wallace announced.

"I wasn't gonna leave you alone with three guys. Who'd stop Logan and Wallace from killing each other or Logan from killing Dick? Dick would probably cheer Logan on. And Wallace would probably be happy if there was one less of them. Oh yeah and Dick wanted to kill your dog and was then scared of Backup killing him, thankfully Logan stopped Backup."

"And what was I doing?"

"Sleeping," Mac briskly answered.

"I didn't do anything else?"

"Nope, you were pretty wasted," Wallace stated.

"Oh, okay." Veronica breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well thank you for taking care of me and bringing me home and staying with me and thank you Mac for being peacemaker." She truly was thankful to have them in her life, Dick not so much but he was there for her as well apparently, and it counted for something but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"No problem, Vee, you know I always got your back," Wallace smiled.

"Yeah Bond, we're a team, we stick together."

"Dude, I'm hungry!" Dick exclaimed, he wasn't into the mushy stuff and he was starving.

Veronica sighed. "There's-"

"There's pancakes on the kitchen table," Logan provided, he'd initially wanted to make them for Veronica only but he knew that she'd share hers because she'd feel bad if she were eating and they weren't so he'd made extra.

"Sweet!" Dick grinned as he sprinted to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll see ya in a bit," Wallace said with a soft smile as he headed out with Backup.

"I'll see you later Vee," Mac told her as she followed Wallace.

"I'll drop you off," Logan offered, after all he was the only one with a vehicle here.

"Can you take Dick too before he eats all my pancakes?" Veronica whispered pleadingly.

Logan nodded. "I'll be back after I shower."

Veronica did a double take at him words. "Why?"

"We need to talk," he said, his face serious but his eyes sincere.

"N-no we don't," she argued. She didn't want to deal with anything that may or may not have happened last night. Couldn't they just block it out as one of those things that didn't happen?

"Yeah we do," he sighed. "And Dick will probably make sure he eats all the pancakes he sets his sights on. I left some in the oven for you."

Logan leaned over and pressed a kiss on her cheek which made the spot burn. She was so stunned at not only his words but his tone. It was clear that he was coming back and it didn't matter if she'd said yes or no.

"I'll see you in a while," he gave her a soft smile and leaned away and called on, "Dick! Come on man, let's go."

Dick looked at Logan; his mouth stuffed with pancakes and then carries the rest of the pancakes in the plate with him.

~~Logan's SUV~~

"I called shotgun! It's only fair that I sit shotgun!" Dick argued with the petite brunette that had red streaks in her hair.

"You called shotgun last night! You can't call shotgun again!" Mac fired back.

"That's not the rules!" Dick glared at her as he held his pancakes tightly in his hand.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" She challenged him.

"'Cause the only rule to shotgun is the first person to call shotgun, gets to sit shotgun!"

"What about when two people call shotgun at the same time? Then it's the person who didn't get to sit shotgun last!"

"No! We duel it out in rock, paper, scissors!"

"Then let's go, surfer boy," Mac dared him.

Dick held his pancakes in one hand and then narrowed his eyes on Mac's as he leaned forward and held his hand out in a fist, "Let's go!"

Logan rolled his eyes at their childishness. Sure he'd expected this from Dick but Mac?

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They counted and both of them hand scissors. Logan drummed his fingers on the stirring wheel with an irritated expression settling on his face. They had done it once more and both had chosen rock.

Logan called out, "Both of you get in the back." He narrowed his eyes and his strict tone was parental. "Neither of you get shotgun."

"But-" They started to object but Logan cut them off with a 'you don't wanna mess with me look.'

Reluctantly Mac and Dick sat in the backseat. Mac pouted while Dick glared at Logan while he chewed on his pancakes. Logan rolled his eyes. The apocalypse had to have been near; Veronica got drunk – not just drunk but drunk dancing and singing, Dick and Mac were- he didn't even know how to label it but he knew it was anything but hateful, Wallace kind of warmed up to him when they reached to Mars apartment and Veronica's behaviour last night ignited his hope once more.

~~Mars Residence~~

When Wallace returned Veronica had already showered, changed and was now eating the pancakes that Logan had left for her.

"Hey," Wallace said as he let Backup out of his leach.

"Hey," Veronica smiled and woke up to get a plate for Wallace. Backup ran to Veronica and groaned as he wagged his tail happily. "Heya boy," she leaned down and petted him as she made funny faces in greeting.

"Veronica, last night-" Wallace started but was interrupted.

"Was a total disaster?" She supplied with a sigh. "Alcohol and me? Never again."

"Listen Veronica, I'm worried about you." Veronica met Wallace's concerned pair of dark brown eyes.

"I'm fine Wallace," she assured her best friend with a slight smile.

"No, you're really not," he wearily said which caused Veronica to frown. "I usually don't push you but last night I realised that maybe I was wrong to let you think you're fine."

"Wallace-"

"Veronica, I don't want you to look back ten years from now and regret something and I don't wanna look back and think about how I _should've_ said something."

"I-"

"You're not fine; you're not even a little bit okay. And last night you were honest about that."

Worry filled her as she whispered her question, "What'd I say?"

Wallace gave her a gentle look. "That it hurt. And that you wanted the Logan that loves you back."

"Oh my god," horror seeped through each word as her eyes widened with dread.

Wallace shook his head and corrected Veronica's mislead thoughts. "No, you didn't say it to him. You said it to me."

"Oh." She felt a huge wave of relief but there was a part in her that felt unsettling because she knew she shouldn't have said those words at all.

"Veronica, I won't pretend that I get your weird relationship with Logan but even a blind person could see that he loves you. I think that's why Parker broke up with him."

His words did not make her feel any better, she actually felt worse. "Great, now I'm a home wrecker."

"What?"

"I'm becoming like her Wallace. I can't be her," Veronica shook her head with emotion laced in her voice.

"Like who?" He quizzed, unable to make any connections.

"My mother," she choked out. "I got the running trait down, and I prayed that that was all but I realised I'm a lot more like her than I ever wanted to be. I cheated on Leo with Logan, and apparently I'm the cause of Logan and Parker's break up, and I crossed the limit yesterday Wallace. I promised myself that I wouldn't get drunk, especially not to numb the hurt but I did and it helped."

Normally Wallace would have comforted his best friend, assured her that what she did was understandable given her situation, that she didn't mean to hurt anyone, that she was a good person and that's what counted but he decided to use her analyses as a way to help him get through to her, to make her open up more, like she had done last night minus the booze.

"So you agree that something needs to change?" Wallace asked.

Veronica frowned, "What are you saying?"

"When did you first run?"

Veronica's eyebrow furrowed at the question. "Probably two, I guess."

"Not learned to run. You're the type of girl that takes the bull by the horns so what got you to run?"

Veronica considered the question as she scanned her brain for the answer. "When Logan and I kissed after he saved me from the Fed Agent."

"Why'd you run?"

Veronica quirked an eyebrow at her best friend and retorted, "Are we having girl talk? Do you want me to get my nail polish out and a bunch of pillows for our pillow fight?"

Her sarcasm did not roll well with him as he for the first time in a long time he'd given the petite blonde a stern look. "Veronica."

Veronica pouted. She'd let him spend too much time with her father. "Because kissing him was like everything I never knew I wanted. It was like a fire ignited in the depth of my soul. It was all consuming-passion blazing-"

Wallace cringed and quickly stopped her, "Okay, enough with imagery. If you liked it why'd you run?"

Veronica gave him a pained expression. "Because I wasn't supposed to like it; he was Logan Echolls. The guy that bashed my headlights, remember?"

"How can I forget? He called it foreplay," Wallace shuddered.

"Yeah, I guess that's why I ran then."

"Why'd you run now?"

"Because, he's still Logan Echolls but now he's the guy that can break my heart, he is the guy that broke my heart." Sorrow filled her ocean blue eyes and Wallace knew that he'd been right to intervene. Veronica frowned wondered out loud, "Did he spike my pancakes with truth syrup?"

Wallace kindly ignored her last remarked and advised, "Veronica, you run because you feel like you're gonna get hurt but aren't you still getting hurt?"

"I haven't thought about it like that," she breathed out and let a thoughtful expression grace her features.

"That's why you got me. Point number two, why'd you cheat on Leo?"

"I didn't mean too, when Logan kissed me, it's like everything else fades and he's the only one there and I can't stop it because it feels so good."

Wallace looked at her with a lifted eyebrow. "It all boils down to kissing Logan?"

Veronica's mouth hung agape as she swatted Wallace's shoulder. "You kiss Logan and then talk!"

"I'll pass," he felt as though he puked a little in his mouth.

"Why'd you drink last night?"

"I couldn't deal with seeing Parker with Logan," she whispered ashamed at her behaviour.

"Why?"

"I don't know," her lie didn't go undetected by Wallace.

"Veronica," he urged her to be honest.

"I can't say it Wallace," her mouth felt dry.

"Why?"

"Because I can't take it back once it's out. I can't pretend that I feel nothing when he's with someone else. I can't-"

"You wouldn't have to because if he knew he wouldn't be with anybody but you. And last night you still couldn't handle it."

Veronica let out a teary laugh. "Great, so every logical explanation of my actions have now been disproven. I'm a mess with no reasons!"

"No," he shook his head. "You're a girl that's trying to figure it out." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Veronica blinked as though she'd had an idea. "Yeah I am. And you're right. I have to make some changes." Her confident tone made Wallace nervous when she'd stood up and headed to her room.

He followed her to her room and she opened her draws and pulled out a pair of scissors. "What are you doing?"

Veronica didn't glance away from the mirror as she took her pair of scissors in her hand. She bit her lip and hoped that it came out as nice as it had the first time. Maybe she was being drastic but she felt that this is what she needed to gain control over her messed up life. "I'm being me. I'm being the girl that cut you out of that flag pole. I'm being the girl that didn't care what people thought of her. I'm being the girl that Logan Echolls fell in love with. I'm being the girl that is nothing like her mother. I'm being the girl that's gonna get it right this time."

Wallace stood in shock as he watched her cut her long, blonde golden locks of hair.

Unlike the first time, Veronica had a smile as she watched herself in the mirror.

"Veronica?"

Her hair was the same length the day he'd first met her.

"The bitch is back baby," Veronica laughed and then turned to her BFF and quizzed, "What do you think?"

"I think you're one crazy chick Veronica Mars," he laughed and she smiled. "I think it looks badass."

She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Wallace, for helping me find myself again."

~~Mac and Parker's Dorm room~~

"I'm such an idiot!" Parker cried as she stuffed her face in chocolate ice cream.

"You're not an idiot," Mac tried to comfort her.

"I kept thinking I meant something to him but it'll always be Veronica, it's always been Veronica!" Parker sniffed as blew her nose on a tissue as she continued to shove the ice cream in her mouth.

"They've been through a lot," Mac said with uncertainty of how to approach this subject. It was inevitable that Veronica and Logan got back together so how could she tell Parker otherwise?

"Yeah! B-but if he loves her so much why'd he get me involved?"

Because he wanted to make Veronica jealous. "I don't know"

Parker sniffed. "Why can't he be like Piz? At least when he liked Veronica he didn't use me to make her jealous!"

Mac was afraid that Parker could read minds for a moment. "Wait, Piz likes Veronica?"

"I doubt he does anymore. He's sure that she tried to steal his date last night with her Britney dance." Parker explained and then started to cry again. "But she stole mine instead!"

"She didn't steal him Parker," she sighed at Parker's ridiculous words. "She wasn't even in her right state of mind."

"Why can't you like stop defending her for a minute?" Parker snapped. "I'm trying to move on here!" She huffed in frustration. "And moving on consists of ice cream, tears, yelling, bashing on your ex and if there's another girl, her too!" Mac started at Parker with disbelief and she really wanted to start laughing because it seemed as though Parker was going through the motions for the sake of it. "And then you hook up with someone else!" Parker exclaimed. "You're messing up the process." Parker pouted.

"Parker, you saw this coming didn't you?" Mac stared her roommate down. Parker avoided her gaze. "Why'd you go out with him when you knew he wanted to make Veronica jealous? That he still loved Veronica?"

"Because he's hot! And sweet. And he was like the perfect boyfriend to Veronica. I have no idea why she broke up with him. If he loved me I'd marry him."

Mac was shocked. "You thought about marrying him?"

"No!" Parker exclaimed. "I just thought that if a guy loved me like that- any guy I'd want to keep him around forever."

"Okay."

"Hey, you really think Piz is over Veronica?"

"I didn't even know he liked her, you just told-"

"Because I still find him attractive. And I'm like sure he'd have sex with me. Logan never went past second base because of what happened to me. I kind of felt like a porcelain doll that he's afraid to break, you think Veronica felt like that, that's why she broke up with him?"

Mac's mouth dropped open; she did not want to discuss Logan and Veronica's sex life but from what Veronica said the bedroom was definitely not one of their problems. And Logan definitely did not treat her like a doll but Mac didn't dare say that to Parker.

"Who am I kidding?" Parker cried. "He adores her! I bet they had sex every night!"

~~Mars Residence~~

"Wow," Logan stood at the Mars door with his mouth in an 'o' as he took in her new haircut. She looked like the badass check that put a bong in his locker.

"Is it terrible?" She asked, a little self-conscious as she let Logan in and closed the door.

Logan shook his head. He loved Veronica's long hair but her short hair was even hotter. He never thought he'd see her with this haircut again, it sent a shot of thrill within him. He couldn't help himself, he kissed her. "I love it," he whispered into her mouth. As always Veronica could never not kiss Logan back, she pushed, pulled and sucked back.

When they broke apart Veronica took a step back and started to object to his advances, "Logan-"

He knew what she wanted to say so he interrupted her, "Your short hair always turned me on."

Veronica's eyebrows lifted quizzing. "But you hated me then."

"But he didn't," he looked down with a grin and Veronica's face flushed.

"Oh," she breathed out and tried her best not to look down.

"May I ask why you cut it?" His soft voice asked.

Veronica was sure that she'd sound crazy if she explained. A normal person would simply go to the salon to get their hair cut but she needed the control that's why she had to cut it, herself. "I needed control of my life, I didn't like where I was headed." She let herself be honest. Wallace was right, she needed to take a different approach.

"So you cut your hair?" He eyed her as he flickered a few strands away from her eyes.

"Yeah," she sounded out and tried to not lean into his touch.

"By yourself?"

"Wallace helped."

A grin curved on his lips, "So apart from being your sidekick, he's a part time stylist. Good to know."

Veronica glared at him alas it came of too playful but she still defended, "Hey, don't be dissing on my BFF."

"So last night-" He tried to get back to the matter at hand.

Veronica wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say so she interrupted him, "I'm sorry I ruined Parker's birthday party, I tried calling her to apologise or explain but she wouldn't answer. I think she hates me."

"No one can hate you," when the words past his lips he realised what a complete lie that was.

"Have you met me?" She lifted her eyebrow. "Everyone hates me at some point in their life."

"I don't hate you," he whispered.

"Seriously Logan, no matter what you say bashing my headlights was not foreplay. But it's okay. I wasn't referring to you, I meant in general. Most people, who meet me, resent me because of the information I have access to and my naturally 'I don't give a damn' attitude."

"People liked you last night," he pointed out and held back a growl at the sleezy men that thought they had a right to even watch her. She was his, no matter their relationship status.

"I'm trying to push that away as one of those things that didn't happen."

"But it did and I'm glad it did or I wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't have cut your hair. You wouldn't even be talking to me."

"But I ruined Parker's birthday, I'm the reason she broke up with you-sorry about that by the way, I think Piz kind of dislikes me too- I have no idea why, I have that Britney Spears song in my head and it just won't go away, I puked like all over the hotel so I'm pretty sure Jeff is mad at m-"

Logan kissed her, efficiently stopping her rambling. "Shut up," he chuckled when he pulled away.

Veronica pulled away from him and glared, her voice enraged, "What the hell?"

Logan looked at her with eyes of innocence and pulled her toward him and kissed her once again.

Veronica huffed. "You say that I need to share more and now when I am you don't want me too! You're such-"

He kissed her again. "A jackass?"

"Logan-"

And there came another kiss.

"Stop, stop kissing me," she sputtered out.

Logan grinned; he loved watching her face flush because of him. "Are you getting hot and bothered?"

Veronica glared at him. "Yes I am, and I'd like you to leave now," her hard tone made Logan's grin drop.

"What?" He swallowed hard.

Veronica blew out a breath and snapped, "I'm not gonna be your rebound Logan, so go have sex with someone else and then get wasted in your hotel room and then when you're single for a least three months then come see me."

He blinked at her with confusion. She looked serious but he wasn't sure. "What?"

She looked him dead in the eye. "I'm serious."

"You're not a rebound." It hurt him that she'd even think that.

"I don't care. That's your MO and if you don't follow it that's what it's gonna feel like."

"You can never be my rebound," he grabbed a hold of her. "Look me in the eye and say that you're my rebound," his heart ached, he held her firmly in his grasp, afraid that she'd slip away through his fingers once again.

"Logan, you broke up with Parker just last night. I don't want to be that girl-"

Logan shook his head, urgency in his voice he blurted, "The last person I had sex with was you." Veronica looked at him in shock. He needed her to believe him. He couldn't let this opportunity slip away, he wouldn't let her slip away, not again. "You got the mopey-ing part right but I don't want to have meaningless sex anymore."

"Wait, you didn't sleep with Parker?" She wouldn't tell him but that bit off information made her feel a lot better.

"No," he whispered in desperation.

"Why?" She tilted her head.

"She should do it with someone who makes her feel special and that person couldn't be me because all I could think about was you."

"If you knew that then why would you date her? Why would you do that?" She quizzed him. It destroyed her when he asked her permission to date Parker and it broke her heart a little more when she had to give her okay.

Logan looked down ashamed at the answer.

"To make me jealous?" Veronica's mouth hung agape but it curved up just a little which didn't go unnoticed by Logan. "What are we? In grade school?"

"Yeah?" He challenged. "Then why'd your lip curve? Why'd you wanna smile?"

"It did not!" She denied with a pout.

"You're happy that I wanted to make you jealous instead of actually moving on," he accused and he felt relieved to know that she wasn't slipping from him.

"But you were moving on," she sighed. "I saw you Logan. You were happy with Parker. You did have feelings for her. Your relationship with her wasn't about me. Your world doesn't revolve around me, I've learnt that."

He wanted to say that she was his world but instead explained, "I tried moving on but I couldn't. You're it for me. You're my endgame."

"What if I'd moved on?" Her eyes lingered on his as he shook his head.

"It wouldn't have worked, we're epic."

"You remember?" She gasped in surprise but he heard the hint of hopefulness in her voice. The truth was that the night of alternate prom was still foggy but she'd let it slip last night. Apparently she didn't remember he little slip of the tongue.

Instead of answering her question he quoted her quoting himself, "Lives ruined bloodshed, spanning years and continents apart. Epic."

"You're wrong," she whispered and he gave her a look of confusion. "Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed. Epic." He was still confused and she had a soft smile play on her lips as she pointed out, "You said it wrong." She knew because each word was ingrained in her brain ever since that night.

"We're endgame," he confidently stated.

"How can you be so sure?"

He gave her a smouldering look and she felt her breath hitch. He leaned forward and grazed his lips against hers. She felt an aching within her; she pursed her lips forward to touch his. He didn't close the gap, he just let their breaths mix and hearts pound in anticipation. Veronica swallowed as he eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes. His eyes never left hers, their bodies almost pressed against each other. Veronica couldn't take it anymore; she pushed forward and smashed their mouths together. Logan felt his body relax at the feel of her lips, his hands on her back pulling her tightly against him. Veronica's hands ran through his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

For a moment they broke apart, still entangled in each other but heavily panting. Veronica's eyes glistened as Logan's shone in happiness.

"Because I love you and I know you love me too," he confessed the answer to her question.

Veronica withdrew her arms from his shoulders but Logan firmly held her waist. Veronica knew that Wallace said that she had to take a chance but she was scared and for once Veronica admitted it, "I'm scared."

"I'm never going to leave you," he whispered and tightened his grasp on her to emphasis his point.

"That's what it says on the marriage vows too," she remarked. "What if one day you stop loving me?" Her was shaky and Logan was surprised by her openness but was pleased that she was opening up to him.

Logan cupped her chin and promised, "That day's never going to come. Not even when I'm dead."

"How do you know?"

"I've loved you since I was seventeen years old Veronica," he confessed.

"You hated me when you were eighteen," she pointed out.

He shook his head, "No, I loved you then too."

Veronica frowned, slightly leaning away from him as she tried to think of their senior year. "But you was with Kendell and Hannah and I don't even know who else."

Logan felt her move but didn't allow her to escape. "But I only loved you"

"I don't understand," she whispered as she looked into his eyes. He was being honest.

"Veronica, sex to me wasn't about expressing my emotions, it was about forgetting about my emotions," he explained and she tried to move away again, clearly uncomfortable with the topic but he didn't allow her to.

She didn't understand that either because when he made love to her there was so much of passion, so much emotion. "But with me you're-"

He leaned in forward and pressed his forehead against hers. "With you. Only you. I've never given my emotions to anyone but you." He leaned back slightly and explained, "When I was with Kendell it was because it took away the hurt I endured when I saw you with Duncan."

"I thought you hated me, I didn't know you were hurting," her voice carried a tone of sadness and remorse.

"I didn't want you to know. Just like you didn't want me to know you that it hurt you to see me with Parker."

She understood that but she still was confused and so she questioned, "How do you differentiate between sex with them and sex with me?"

"I fuck them. I make love to you."

"What does that mean?" She tilted her head, still unable to see the difference.

Logan knew he had to lay it all out for her. "I don't take my time with them," he started ad Veronica looked away from his gaze. He cupped her chin so that she looked at him. "I don't kiss or worship every inch of their body. I don't memorise the parts that makes them turned on. I don't remember which kiss, touch, bite or act makes them moan my name in a certain tone. I don't cry out their names in ecstasy and whisper romantic notions in their ear. I don't let them trace or pep kisses on the scars on my back. I don't look in their eyes or even their faces sometimes. I don't cuddle with them when it's over. I don't I don't look into their eyes and declare my love for them. I don't wake up to them when it's over."

Veronica felt tingles at his description and a smile formed on her lips, "You do that with me." Her eyes glistened.

"And that's the difference," he murmured. Veronica pulled him by his shirt a few inches and kissed him. In the kiss she poured out her emotions and Logan sucked it all up, he took in every inch that she gave him.

When they broke apart, she had a sort of a smug look. "So with Madison…"

"I fucked her, barely, I didn't even kiss her. It meant less than nothing."

"Oh," she bit her lip.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"But why her?" She needed to know. It haunted her.

"I was drunk, hurting and I wanted to feel nothing," he admitted, he still felt disgusted with himself for that.

"Oh." Words couldn't describe how happy she was to hear that.

"You say that a lot," he pointed out because he was unsure of her thought process.

"I'm taking it in." She means that in her mind, she's snubbing Madison Sinclair.

"Yeah?" He looked at her with hopefulness.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Where does this leave us?"

"At a new beginning," she smiled let her arms stretch over his shoulders. "I think it'd go well with my new haircut, don't you think?"

"Logan Echolls always goes well with Veronica Mars," Logan declared as he dipped in for a kiss.

Veronica grinned, she didn't bother telling him that it wasn't always true she just leaned in and met his kiss. Even if they didn't always go _well_, they'd always be _epic_.


End file.
